Rainy Sunday Drabbles
by RainySunnyEnding
Summary: This is a series of drabbles that I will upload every Sunday based on a prompt and a word count. Glee, Klaine-centric.
1. Pathways

Hey everyone! So, it's been so long since I've last uploaded anything. Or actually written any Klaine full stop. I tried writing something for NaNoWriMo but I didn't get very far. So, I've decided to upload a drabble every Sunday of the year. The prompt will come from the website _journal52. com_ and the word count from a random number generator (between 1 and 500). This way, some days will be really short and other will have some length to them. I'm starting off today with a reasonably short one. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt: **Pathways

**Words: **142

* * *

The house was small and quaint. From the outside, it looked like it had stepped from the pages of a fairytale. The garden was well kept and a narrow pathway led to the blue front door, framed by roses. It was perfect.

Kurt sighed. This _was_ a fairytale. There was no way a house like this could exist in the real world. And yet, in the quiet lands of rural England, it did. He had packed up his job, left his dad, and now here he was. Home.

As he was about to pick up his suitcase to make his way inside his hand brushed against another's. He looked up and smiled gratefully at the man who had picked up his bag.

"A new start," Blaine supplied. "Just me and you."

Kurt smiled as he followed Blaine to their new life together.


	2. Just Be

This really is a rainy Sunday drabble as it is chucking it down outside (although I do live in England, so...)

* * *

**Prompt:** Just Be

**Words:** 117

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure what he liked most.

Was it days when they lounged all day on the settee, reading crossword clues to each other and filling them in between stolen kisses. Was it days that they went out walking in Central Park, tossing coins into hats and cases and encouraging a future to blossom. Was it days which were lonely and spent working, that meant coming home to an empty house and surprising him with a home cooked meal.

Blaine smiled. It was all of this, he thought. He toed his shoes off at the door and hung his jacket on the hook before strolling through to their bedroom. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, now."


	3. Conversation Starters

So I watched The Perks of Being a Wallflower this afternoon. Kind of had to sit on my own in a dark room after. That hit me hard.

* * *

**Prompt:** Conversation Starters

**Words:** 119

* * *

"First word?"

"Mama."

"First memory?"

"Walking in to my parents' bedroom to see my dad crying because my grandma had just died."

"First kiss?"

Kurt smiled. "Now, that's an easy one." He leant forwards, dropping his hand from his drink. "I was feeling lost because somebody close to me had just died. Then my crush walked into the room and talked about our upcoming duet. And he admitted how he felt about me, and, just, kissed me. And I kissed him back."

Kurt's conversation partner smiled. "That's cool. Did it last long?"

Kurt nodded his head to the man buying a drink from the bar. "See that guy with the ring that matches mine? We've been together ever since."


	4. Silhouettes

I'm sorry, I nearly forgot about this. It's been a crazy day. Basically, I came out to my family earlier. I still can't believe it.

* * *

**Prompt:** Silhouettes

**Words:** 389

* * *

It was dark the first night that they met. The bus stop didn't have a street light nearby, just the dull dying neon from a pizza place across the street. They met but didn't speak, just waiting silently for the bus.

Eventually, one of them decided to stop checking the time on his phone for fear of it running out of charge. He looked instead at the road, and then at the other figure. He wasn't overly tall, but he was taller than the one with the phone. He wore tight fitting jeans and was shivering because he didn't have a coat. The first figure wanted to lend him his own.

He looked again at the road.

"You waiting for the bus?"

The stranger snorted. "No, I'm just waiting at a bus stop?"

There was a pause. "Sorry. That was stupid." He exhaled slowly and his breath clouded the air. "My name's Blaine."

A car drove past. Slowly.

"Kurt." He started stamping his feet. "Is it me or is it freezing?" he asked, trying to sound like he wasn't bothered.

Blaine smiled. "Um, I've got a jumper on. Do you...do you want to borrow my coat?"

Kurt looked at the boy he just met. "I'm okay, thank you."

Blaine took his coat off and held it out. "Honestly, it's okay."

Kurt, his face obscured by shadow, half smiled. "Thanks." He took the coat and slid it over his shoulders. "Thank you," he repeated.

They fell silent for a little while longer. Another car went past, quickly this time. This time it was Kurt who broke the silence. "So where are you headed?"

"The West Gate. You know, the hotel?"

"Seriously?" Kurt asked. "I'm headed that way, too."

Blaine paused, then stepped towards the other man, towards Kurt. "Do you maybe want to share a cab? It doesn't look like the bus is on its way any time soon."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, that might be easier." He fished his phone out of his jean pocket. "Here, do you want to call?"

When the taxi arrived, they got in together. The light in the cab was the first they had experienced since they had met, and they each casually tried to sneak glances at what the other looked like.

It was the first time they met. But it wasn't the last.


	5. Television

This was definitely uploaded on 1st February. Definitely. Okay, so I remembered on the Tuesday then got a message from my best friend telling me I'd forgotten but I decided to do a double upload this Sunday. My memory is shot. Also I totally nearly met Benedict Cumberbatch last week but couldn't.

* * *

**Prompt:** Television

**Words:** 340

* * *

"What do you want to watch?"

Blaine toed his shoes off with a shrug. They fell on to the rug after bouncing off the footrest. Blaine missed Kurt's glare. "Don't mind. Whatever."

Kurt picked up the remote and flicked through some channels, changing each moments after it settled so that Blaine felt vaguely seasick. Ten flicks later, Kurt dropped the remote with a huff and stood, leaving for the kitchen.

Blaine sat up a little, craning his neck around to watch his boyfriend. "Kurt?" he called. "What did you decide?" There was no answer. "Kurt?" Blaine heard plates being moved around roughly in the kitchen. He leapt up.

As he walked into the room, Blaine chewed at his lip. He knew what he'd done wrong. He wasn't sure how to rectify it.

"Um, how about we don't watch any TV? Or we could watch some Orange Is The New Black? Maybe rewatch an episode of Sherlock?"

Kurt sighed, slumped over the sink. He was squeezing a J cloth rhythmically in his right hand, though whether it represented a stress ball or his throat Blaine wasn't sure. He wanted to go up behind Kurt, wrap his arms around his waist. And yet he knew that'd only make matters so much worse. So he stayed in the doorway.

Eventually, Kurt spoke. "Sherlock sounds good," he said weakly. Still he didn't turn around.

Blaine took a breath. "I didn't mean to sound uninterested," Blaine explained. "What I meant to say was that I didn't care what we watched, so long as I watched it with you. And the shoes are new and haven't been outside yet, but I won't do that again. I promise."

Kurt nodded slowly, then turned to face Blaine. He wore a weak smile. "I know." He threw the cloth into the sink, leaving it to slip under the bubbles. "Come on, let's go watch Sherlock."

Blaine inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He should've known better, especially when Kurt too was raw from overwork. They both needed a break.


	6. Windows

This prompt goes two ways, though it may only look like one. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Prompt:** Windows

**Words:** 494

* * *

"Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

The boy with the blue eyes didn't look up. He was engrossed in the book that he was reading, those eyes of his darting across the page. But he had heard what the other boy had said, the one in the blazer who was sitting opposite him. He had just chosen not to respond. The shadow of a squirrel jumping from once branch to the next appeared on the table between them.

The boy with the blazer sighed. He closed his economics textbook and took off his glasses. He pushed his chair back so that he could stand. Turning to see the shelves behind him, he read the titles Predictably Irrational and Man's Search for Meaning. This was the section of the Lima Public Library that they'd trawled for hours, despite neither of them studying Psychology. He ran a finger down the spine of Why Love Matters before turning away abruptly.

"I'm going to get a coffee," he announced. "Um, I'll be back in a bit." He disappeared in the direction of the exit.

The boy left sitting at the table, Kurt Hummel, raised his eyes to watch his friend leave. He, too, sighed. He found a bookmark and placed it in his page, letting the book fall shut. He turned his head to the right to look out of the window at the trees and the animals playing in them. A bird twittered on a nearby branch. Kurt could almost imagine that he could hear it.

As he watched the world outside the window, he saw Blaine walking past on the sidewalk. He couldn't help the sense of calm that washed over his mind. He loved the boy so much. Even when he shut himself off, which was happening far more often than usual at the minute, Blaine could always get him to open up before too long. Kurt watched as Blaine stopped and turned around. Kurt squinted, trying to get a better look. It seemed like Blaine was talking to the ground. A dog, perhaps. Kurt smiled. Yes, he loved Blaine.

He returned his attention to the book in front of him. The cover was of Great Expectations, and that always made Kurt a little melancholy because inside was his mother's diary. The juxtaposition stung. He'd been given the book by his father a few days previously after Burt'd had a sort out of his wardrobe, following a grilling from Kurt. She'd bought the book just before their wedding, he'd been told, and had written in it as often as she could.

Kurt looked back out the window. He saw Blaine walking back - with three cups. Kurt watched as Blaine stopped again, then offered one of the cups to the pavement. A hand came up, a person stood, and Kurt saw the homeless woman thank Blaine. Kurt could see the gratitude from where he was sitting. He smiled. He would show the diary to Blaine.


	7. Valentines

Love is in the air! (No, it's not really. But meh. Do I really want it to be? Oh excuse my ramblings, I'm tired after a long day of travelling.)

* * *

**Prompt:** Valentines

**Words:** 428

* * *

Mr Anderson watched over the class. There was glitter everywhere. Glitter and little bits of red paper and flecks of pink paint on the children's cheeks. He sighed and looked at the clock. Half an hour until he could get rid of the little monsters.

He looked around for his son. He spotted him, crouched in the reading nook, with another boy. Mr Anderson smiled at his curly hair, the way he was concentrating on sticking yet another heart to the card that he was making. He watched as he picked up a crayon and started writing something. He turned his attention to the other boy, a new boy, and the card that he was making. If possible, his card was even more garish than his son's. It was nearly completely covered with glitter. He, too, had picked up a crayon and was scribbling away. Mr Anderson wondered who his son's card would go to, and who'd be the receiver of his friend's card.

He looked at the clock, and decided to call time on the class. "Alright, you lot. Have you all finished your cards? Let's get everything packed away, okay? Paper in the paper tray, scraps in the scrap bin. Pens and crayons in the pencil box and glitter... try not to tread it into the carpet." Mr Anderson wondered if he could get his son to help him clear that up. He always loved glitter. "I hope you've all enjoyed making your cards today. Remember that you can give them to anybody in the class, or take them home and give them to your parents. Or your pets. But make sure they don't try to eat them. I don't want another incident like mister budgie!" The whole class tittered as they remembered when somebody had peed in the class pet's water bottle. "I'll see you on Monday. That's all, folks."

Mr Anderson turned his back on the class and smiled to himself. His son had always loved Looney Tunes. He'd started saying that line a few weeks previously, and now he said it at the end of every class. If no other kid appreciated it, he knew that at least his son would.

He started thinking of home, of the wonderful meal that he was sure to come home to that night, of the day he'd have tomorrow. Because everyone knew that couples didn't really go out on Valentine's Day. He turned around, just in time to see Blaine give his card to the other boy and press a kiss on his cheek. He froze.


	8. Aromatherapy

SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS

Okay, hopefully everyone who hasn't seen the episode has gone now. This is a reaction fic. Of what, you ask? Of Kurt and Blaine's first night together as husband and husband. They are MARRIED. No, this isn't smutty. Maybe a bit M-rated, but there is no sex in this drabble. I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, why not check out my other reaction fic, Come What May?

* * *

**Prompt:** Aromatherapy

**Words:** 460

* * *

"There. There! Right the- ohmigod yes there yes _yes_ yes!"

Blaine smirked. "Kurt, baby, I've only just started."

Kurt huffed and turned his head. "Well you should have started ages ago."

"Hey," Blaine defended, "it's not my fault there was a huge line of traffic. Or that _someone_ wanted to take a detour.

Kurt pouted. "I wanted to see my mother on my wedding day."

Blaine smiled, and Kurt turned on his back again. "Wedding day," Blaine repeated. "We're married."

"You're my husband," Kurt murmured. Then he gasped again. "That spot! That one."

Blaine rubbed his hands in the oil and continued to massage Kurt's back. It had been Sue's idea, they think, to ask for an aromatherapy kit with the honeymoon suite. Thankfully she had had the common sense to book them a room in a different hotel from Brittana – Kurt didn't think he could face hearing Santana saying 'wanky' over breakfast in the morning. Or… they could always order to their room. Now that was a thought.

Kurt curled his toes. He melted into the mattress, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the massage or because of the fact that it was Blaine doing the massage. Or even that he was just really, really tired. After all, he had started the day as a wedding planner, and had ended up getting hitched. His breath caught as Blaine's fingers found his shoulder blades, his thumbs pressing between them. In the same way as he had a weakness under his left ear, Blaine knew that the space between his shoulder blades turned him to putty.

"Remind me," Kurt managed to get out, "is this meant to relax me or turn me on?"

Blaine barked a laugh. "Honestly, I don't know. Both, maybe? Unstress you from all the shit Sue has put you through along the years and from going from dating me to married to me within the space of a day. And then it is our wedding night, so…"

Kurt rolled over again, making Blaine's hands rest on his chest instead of his back, still greasy with scented oil. He frowned up at his husband. "You don't regret today, do you? Doing it their way, rather than ours?"

Blaine inhaled deeply and shook his head. "Not for one second. It's like what you said, it doesn't matter how we did it. It's that everyone was there, and that it was you. You had your dad's wedding; I'm sure I'll get Coop's."

Kurt smiled, his heart aching, his lashes damp with tears of pure happiness. "I love you, Blaine. I love you so much." They kissed, and as they parted, Kurt whispered, "bagsie the nickname 'hubby'." Blaine grinned, shook his head, then dove in for another kiss.


	9. Artistic Restraint

Yes, I know, sorry, I forgot to upload last week. Well, I have good excuses. It was very crazy, very hectic, and involved a trip to the hospital. Also, have you seen this prompt? It's near impossible. Anyway, here it is, albeit a week late. Might try to write on Fridays when I get the prompts, now, just in case. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:** Artistic Restraint

**Words:** 277

* * *

It was Kurt's job to buy all of the furniture and soft furnishings when they moved into their new apartment, and Blaine's to find a way of him messing around with music while Kurt was working. As it turned out, that was the bigger job.

He started by suggesting that one of them would use the living room whilst the other had the small bedroom that they had decided to convert into a study (with a foldaway bed for visitors). They realised that didn't work when they discovered how thin the walls were. They tried one in the bedroom, the other in the kitchen, but sooner or later one would want sleep and the other food, and it was always the inconvenient way around. And whilst Blaine suggested he could visit a friend with his guitar, Kurt just didn't want to lose his boyfriend for that many hours; although he may not enjoy hearing him whilst he was working, it was good to know that he was there.

And that's when Blaine looked into sheds and summerhouses, following his obsession with the bandstands in the local parks. He looked around, talked to some people, spent hours researching everything he could. Then, whilst Kurt was away for a Paris Fashion Week, he took it upon himself to build the perfect den. It was soundproofed, warm, with electric sockets so he could install lights and even a coffee machine and fridge. He put in a bench, lots of cushions. It was the place that he had always wanted.

The only problem was that when Kurt came home and saw what Blaine had built he wanted to use it too.


	10. Colouring Book

This one was a horror to do, mainly because I thought it was a really big word count and wrote tonnes, then saw I had nearly 500 words so had to cut a load! Hope it turned out sort of okay, though?

* * *

**Prompt:** Colouring Book

**Words:** 381

* * *

"Barbra, no, don't do- Tony, Tony darling please stop- Don't do that, Charlotte!"

Kurt was frantically taking pens out of the hands of small children, stopping orange juice spillages and making sure no child died under his supervision.

And it was going swimmingly.

"I'm going to ring your mom. She won't be happy to be interrupted in rehearsal, will she? She has got a very important day and- No no no, not the cushions!"

Kurt sat down on the floor, head in hands. He remembered why he and Blaine had never adopted kids. But Rachel had promised they'd be fine. Pfft. Yeah.

He lifted his head when he heard the phone ringing. The kids stopped yelling for two seconds, then continued again with more fervour, desperate to know who was on the other end of the phone. As Barbra tottered towards the device, Kurt jumped up. He ran past the young girl and got there first. "Hello?"

He could barely hear the voice on the other end for the screaming that the kids were doing. He pressed a palm against the ear not clamped to the phone. "Sorry? Who is this?" He struggled to hear anything at all.

Kurt snapped. He turned around, took the phone away from his mouth, and shouted, "Oy! Shut up! Sit down, be quiet, let me take this call! I don't care if you're hungry, I don't care if you want to watch Spongebob, I don't even care if you're on fire. I just want you to be quiet for five minutes. And maybe then I'll consider baking something, because right now I want to go all Hansel and Gretel. And not the version where _I_ end up in the oven." He turned back to the phone as the kids sat in stunned silence. "Sorry about that, what were you saying?"

There is a quiet on the other end of the phone, then a gentle laughing. "Do you want to me come home, baby?"

Kurt sighed and managed to smile. "I couldn't even hear it was you," he admitted. "They have been driving me crazy. The walls have become a colouring book."

There was a pause, then Blaine said, "I'll be back in ten minutes. Try to avoid cooking any of them before I get there."


	11. Just Write

Ahhhhh, I know, I live! Sorry. Uni got really hectic and I kind of forgot all about this. Then I lost all motivation. Then loads more shit went down. I'm slowly trying to get back on my feet. That and I'm insanely bored, but with no motivation to actually do anything. Nevertheless, I'm hoping to shoot a few of these out today. I got this one done in ten minutes. Wish me luck for more, and I'm sorry for being MIA for so long.

* * *

**Prompt:** Just Write

**Words:** 313

* * *

Okay so she suggested I start a diary, so here I am, starting a diary. This is weird. I might ramble quite a lot because she told me just to write, not to think about the words I am saying or how I am phrasing it or if the sentences are too long or make no sense. I think that sentence may have been too long. Ah well. So I am writing. Not too sure what about, exactly. About my thoughts, I think. Or that's what I'm meant to be writing about, anyway. How I feel about certain things. But I guess nobody is ever going to read this but me, so guess what? I feel shit. If I ever read back over this, I'll know exactly what I meant. I'll know exactly what just happened. And he wasn't even expelled. He did that and he wasn't even expelled.

And I was just so scared. I don't know what I was doing. It wasn't me at all. I don't know, I meet a cute guy and suddenly I completely change. I shouldn't have done it. If I'd just kept my fucking mouth shut, or ignored him one more time, or not followed him in there, or not answered him back. And now I have to see Miss Pillsbury every week. Great. I hope she doesn't read this. She told me to start this, she won't make me read it to her, will she? I can't ever take this to school just in case she sees it. Or if he sees it. He told me to tell nobody but now I've told this diary. And Blaine. Of course I told him. I am just scared. Scared and without any clue of what I should do.

I hear dad downstairs. Maybe I should go and sit with him for a bit. This is weird anyway.


	12. Inspiration Board

And another one. Am I on a roll? I think not. I'm just incredibly bored. I promise I'll start to like my writing again soon.

* * *

**Prompt:** Inspiration board

**Words:** 213

* * *

There were magazines everywhere. Okay, so maybe _everywhere_ was a slight exaggeration. There weren't, for example, any pinned to the ceiling. Oh, wait. As Blaine squinted at the hanging bare bulb, he saw the magazine cutting stuck next to it. Everywhere.

He carefully stepped over the Leaning Tower of Brochures (Kurt had hit him last night when he'd suggested that name, but had to admit that it was accurate) and set the coffee mug he'd been carrying on one of the few magazine-free spots of floor. From here, it looked like there were even more scraps of glossy pictures.

"How are you getting on?"

Kurt looked up, seemingly confused at his sudden non-isolation.

"Coffee," Blaine responded as if in way of an answer. It must have worked, because Kurt nodded and picked the mug from the floor.

"It's…getting there."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You mean you have an idea of what you want here?"

To give Kurt his dues, he did look guilty. "It's an inspiration board. I need to see all the choices."

Blaine peered at the wall, where Kurt had cut swatches of colour to stick them to the wall. "No pink?" he asked.

"I don't want to stereotype," he replied, smiling. "Besides, what if we have another after this one?"


End file.
